Field of the Invention
This invention relates to online courses, and in particular to a virtual classroom management delivery system and method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems for providing online courses may allow corporations or universities to present courses online. These conventional systems may use computing resources inefficiently, such as by allowing systems to remain idle when they could be used to provide courses, by overcharging corporations and others for unused resources, and/or by being costly or otherwise difficult to set up. Such conventional systems may also unnecessarily consume power.
In addition, such systems are typically not browser-based, requiring users to download software to their computer workstations, which can create compatibility and other issues.
Java® is a programmer's obvious choice for web-based applications because Java® can run regardless of the computer architecture it is being used on. So, Java® is useful for programmers to deliver a Virtual Classroom for student users and/or professors/teachers who may all have different computers and different operating systems.